Zon Ghoul
' Zon Ghouls '''are genetically engineered, parasitic species and known to be one of the most feared and war-like races in the known galaxy. They were created a thousand years ago by a group led by an Anakadian named Rahoon to create an army of creatures to conquer the Milky Way. At some time in the later years of the war Rahoon was captured when he went into a stasis sleep, with his body nowhere in sight the Hive had no choice but to retreat and recover in another century or more to make another invasion. Tensions grew between those whose loyalties to their creator and search for him and others would take his place to lead the Zon Ghoul Hive to continue their goals, causing them to loose large portions of systems they had invaded and concquered to their enemies. Physiology It is well known to all that every single Zon Ghoul are Bio-recombinators: find a host, merge with it, combine their tissue samples with the dead samples of the newly-found host and transform into their warrior-state. The Zon Ghouls are described as pseudo-parasites; able to live independently and parasitically. This species have perfectly adapted the ability to assimilate and intimating the host they use with all the memories, characteristics, skills, abilities and knowledge that they would find useful for the hive and against their enemies. They can even heal any damage to the host and any defects if needed to avoid any suspicion. They can mimic the previous form of their host as a defence mechanism to blend in with other species to avoid detection, even using this ability to infiltrate worlds, governments and other target areas.The host bodies they require at their stage of evolution are humans or species similiar to theirs such as Anakadians or the Anunnaki. Some possess powerful telepathic abilities. Many of them gain physical strength, speed and phenomenal agility than any normal human on Earth would have. ]]Zon Ghouls create their forms in many characterisitic differiantiated by ranks they are placed in. Each of them have three digit pointed spines protruding from where their vertebrae are located. The external spines can be used as sensors when detecting energy signatures of an individual or alert others when in danger. Their strong armor was used to protect the organic remnants of their hosts: Should the body be seriously wounded the Zon Ghoul that possesses it would feel it directly but as they mature the armor would develop and the original remnants of their hosts is slowly replaced by their own. Should they die, the host body's genetic structure would immediately break down into crystal dust, leaving behind only their armor and taking the body that sustained them as well. The nature of this unique mechanism is unknown as is how they first developed such ability. It is however a strong suggest that its usefulness for the Zon Ghouls occurs when they die or killed, possibly to prevent anyone from learning anything about them and any other weaknesses they could exploit further to defeat them. Although their main weakness are soils and liquid water from a very powerful device built from Anakkra that is highly deadly to them if their armor or skin is touched, it would burns like acid; making the planet extremely deadly for their species to thrive within the field. History Early experiments Thousand year sleep Zon Ghoul Wars Battle of Quan'nee Culture and society The Zon Ghouls' goal is to spread, find worlds of potential host species and enslave them. They have this strong belief by controlling a race's potential evolutionary path they could bring out the strongest of that race they rule and assimilate their abilities for many generations, including the need of resources and the technogies they find useful for the hive to advance themselves further. Hive Lord Queen Chu Hei Guards Commander Warrior Technology A thousand years prior to the Zon Ghoul Wars, Zon Ghoul technology was originally Anakadian before assimiliating other technologies from species in their previous conflicts in order to overcome the obstacles of their goal for control of the Milky Way Galaxy. Rahoon considered creating adaptive technologies using the minds of the Zon Ghouls' hosts to achieve such goal. Their hive worlds are part organic and technology, created from hundreds of assimilated ships and technologies, not only created but grown living AIs for the Queens and Hive lords to command along with many ships in their fleet. Pilots merge with their Scimitar-class star fighters, able to control the entire systems to feel, sense, and see through their sensors as if it was their own bodies. Like all Zon Ghouls their fighters are capable of adapting in battles, even send data back to their hive worlds for new generations to learn from their previous mistakes. Triva *The Zon Ghouls have been one of the few alien races Daniel had thought of for many years and wanted them to be the main antagonist of one of the Babylon stories ''Child of Earth ''and ''The Society. The first idea about them was that they were cybernetic rather than between organic and machine, also an earlier plot was that they wiped out the Anakadians in the long centuries of war but decided to go against it and make it more of a galactic war. It was when he gained the inspirtation and fascination of pararisitic races that would posses a host and transform them into monsterous creatures. Category:Sentient Races Category:Zon Ghouls Category:Parasitic species